


First Love

by alwayshere_sone



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Sanhyuk - Freeform, Socky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayshere_sone/pseuds/alwayshere_sone
Summary: Sanha decided to confess to Minhyuk and blocks his number.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	First Love

“I’m so fucked up.”

Sanha’s was hoping for the orientation to finish faster so that he can go back to the dorm. He doesn’t want to see his face. Who’s face? His first love, Park Minhyuk. He was trying to forget him once he transferred university.

Sanha knew that Minhyuk’s going to transfer university after foundation and Sanha did a last minute choice, thinking that other universities have more and better choices of courses for degree. Not wanting to regret, he decided to confess to his first love before transferring university.

After receiving the letter of acceptance to Hankuk University, Sanha had decided. He’ll confess.

Since they’ve only talked a few times, being each other’s lab partner twice, Sanha asking for Minhyuk’s help in homeworks, they are not close at all. Sanha just knew his name, age and he’s from Seoul. That’s all.

So, to avoid awkwardness, Sanha decided to confess through phone call. He’ll just end the call after saying it. Block his number.

He searched for Minhyuk’s number in his contacts, he pressed call. After a few ring, Minhyuk accepted the call. Sanha panicked for a moment, debating internally whether to end the call or not. Decided to just confess, he mustered up his courage.

“Hello?”

“Minhyuk? It’s me, Sanha. I’m going to tell you something so just listen, okay?”

“Okay?”

“I.. I like you! I’ve been crushing on you since the second semester but I know you don’t like me. You don’t have to say anything about it since you’re going to change university. Same as me. I don’t think we’ll meet again but thank you for listening to me. You can forget about this. Goodbye and good luck in life. Thank you.”

Sanha just end the call without listening to Minhyuk’s reply. He’s just afraid of rejection.

Sanha jumped a little when his phone rings.

“ _Park Minhyuk_ ”

Thinking he did the right choice, he rejected the call. Last step, blocking his number right after rejecting his call.

“Good job, Yoon Sanha. You did the right thing.”

Did he? He thought he’ll be okay but not when he curled up in a ball on his bed, crying himself to sleep that night.

Putting everything back, he packs up the next day for his new life in new university.

“Good bye, my first love, Park Minhyuk.”

That was what he thought and planned. But if things go as you planned, then that’s not life.

Orientation haven’t ended but lunch time came, he ran quickly towards his dorm room. He lost appetite when he saw his first love. He opened the dorm’s room and was greeted by bunch of suitcases. His roommate must have arrived. Wanting to save his parents’ money, he choose to stay in double room instead of single room.

He sits by the edge of his bed, calming himself down when he heard someone open the room’s door.

What. The. Hell.

Park Minhyuk just entered the room, went straight to his suitcases, not realizing Sanha was there. Only when he decided to look around the room, he noticed Sanha stoned there.

“Hey! Wait, Sanha? You are studying here? Oh my god, it’s nice to meet you again. I have a lot to tell you. We need to talk.”

“I.. I. look at the time! I’m late for the orientation.” King of escaping, Sanha just said that and left the room, leaving Minhyuk dumbfounded.

“What?” The rest of the orientation wasn’t that great, knowing that he’ll be roomming with Minhyuk, plus the fact that Minhyuk keep staring at him throughout the orientation. Thank goodness they were in different groups for games.

He doesn’t want the orientation to end but.. sigh. What can he do other than letting out a sigh?

With heavy steps, he went to the convenience store to buy some drinks before returning to the somewhat scary dorm room.

He was a little confused when he couldn’t see Minhyuk in the room. So, he just decided to go to take a bath instead. Taking a refreshing shower, he thinks what to say to Minhyuk later. Nothing came out.

Taking a deep breath, he entered his room after the shower. Minhyuk was there sitting on his own bed.

“Sanha!”

“Hi?”

“Hi but we really need to talk now.”

“There- there’s nothing to talk haha.” Stop stuttering, Sanha.

“But I have many things to tell you. You don’t need to say anything, please. Listen to me, please.”

With Minhyuk holding his arm, he couldn’t function. He just stares at Minhyuk’s hand that were holding his arm and mumbled a small ok.

”I like you. I like you too, Sanha. I hope you still do?”

Sanha looks up really quick, staring at Minhyuk’s eyes to make sure he’s not lying.

“Don’t play with me. It’s not funny.” He tries to remove his arm from Minhyuk’s grip but it just got tighter.

“I’m not. After that phone call, I tried to call you but it got rejected and my number got blocked. I tried to use our classmates’ phone to call but it appears that you blocked it too. Sanha, I really like you. Can we date please?”

Sanha’s mind went white.

_Minhyuk likes me. Minhyuk likes me. Minhyuk likes me!_

“Sanha?” Getting his mind back, he gave Minhyuk a shy nod.

“Yes! Thank you! You’re so cute!” He gave Sanha a big hug and Sanha being Sanha, he froze for a second before returning his hug. He buried his face in Minhyuk’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“You smell so good, Minhyuk.”

“Can you say that again?”

“Say what?”

“That you likes me.”

Sanha pulled out of the hug, “I like you, very much.”

Minhyuk’s smile was so big and bright that it’s so cute and Sanha couldn’t hold the urge to kiss Minhyuk so he gave a peck on Minhyuk’s dimple.

“I’m sorry. I just thought that you-“

Well, he couldn’t finish his sentence because Minhyuk just kissed his cheek.

“It’s okay, I like it. You have the permission to kiss me anytime you want.”

Both of their smiles were so big that both of them look dumb. They stayed in each other’s embrace before Sanha pulled away, hands found a permanent place at Minhyuk’s waist to stay.

“Minhyuk,” Minhyuk hums as a respond to Sanha.

“Can you kiss me?” Minhyuk looks at Sanha before giving him a grin. He cups Sanha’s cheeks before leaning in. Their lips meet and both of them couldn’t love it more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back again with Socky/SanHyuk. Hope you all like it and leave some comments below of what you think about this fic! Thank you for reading.


End file.
